


Lessons Learned

by MegsChaos



Series: One Left Turn and Everything Changes [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Warming, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: Prince Damianos has his hands full.  He has a ward with an attitude and a slave that was raised to be a prince.  His father and brother are wanting him to get his household in order and all he would like to do is leave them all and go out on a campaign.  Surely that would be easier than dealing with his ward Nicaise and his slave Laurent.  Anything had to be easier.But he starts to take Nicaise in hand - and it's a slow start to winning him over to being a 'normal' pre-teen boy.  And Laurent is a whole other headache all together.





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Third entry into the Captive Prince Kink Bingo 2019! My goal is to have a majority of the stories fall into the same canon divergence, so you can all enjoy their journey in this alternate timeline together! This story covers the Bingo Squares for:
> 
> -Orgasm Denial  
> -Cock Warmning  
> \- Teacher/Student (non-sexually with Nicaise)
> 
> This story is for Kink Bingo. There will be sexual situations with kinky elements in them. You have been warned.
> 
> If you want to know the chronological timeline:
> 
> Chance Encounter  
> So It Begins  
> Lessons Learned

Damen closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then he counted again. All around him was a stifling silence. He opened his eyes to see Kastor turning a vague shade of reddish-purple. Then he turned to the blonde slave behind him that looked like he was bored out of his mind. Silently he stood and Laurent looked at him in surprise, then he grabbed the slender arm and then drug him out of the room where he could express himself a bit more clearly.

Which was to shove him at Pallas and growl, “Take him to his room and make sure he doesn’t leave.” He paused and then added, “I want his cuffs linked and Adrastus there when I am out of this meeting.”

Pallas looked from Laurent who was blinking at the Crown Prince and then at Laurent and nodded slowly, “Yes Exalted.” He started to pull Laurent away and pondered hitting him over the head when the blonde decided to open his mouth again.

“You know I was right Damianos…”

The only response was the slam of the massive door to the Council room. Pallas kept pulling Laurent along with him and muttering about mouthy slaves and moody princes. Laurent just glared at him and kept trying to make his case. FInally Pallas stopped and looked at Laurent, “You realize that you can say whatever you want - but my Prince’s wishes trump your explanations? You understand that right?”

“But I was _RIGHT_.”

Pallas started to massage his temples and added commentary about stress pay to his rant as he pulled the other man along behind him.

~*~

Laurent was left in what his - _Master_ \- required of him to wear on a daily basis. He was in a chiton that was a bit longer than the average style, his collar stood out starkly against his skin and his wrists were now linked with a gold chain and there was a longer one that connected that to his collar. His ankles were now also in cuffs and so he was on a chaise and stewing. Most would think he was waiting. But he wasn't. He was stewing because he was _right_ and he was being punished for voicing a correct statement. It wasn’t his fault that Kastor was a fool.

Maybe it could have be voiced differently but that didn’t change the fact that he was _right_. He scowled as the door banged open and there was Damianos. Really, the man could be bad looking at least. Or pointlessly cruel. Or smell. Something to make him marginally less attractive. Because hating him just for being the victor in a war was becoming difficult and that was aggravating in the extreme. So, Laurent was adding the fact that he was also seemingly mad at him for being _right_ to the list of reasons to be annoyed with him.

And so to be sure that his point was heard he growled as soon as the Prince was in hearing distance, “I was right - you are being a fool because I was right!”

“I am being a - “ Damianos stopped speaking and glared at him with narrowed eyes, “You have lost your senses. Let’s start with the fact that you _speaking_ in there was out of line. That you drawing attention to your _presence_ was out of line. Then let’s go on to the fact that you speaking like an equal to my _brother_ was inherently stupid.”

“Your brother was _wrong_.”

“ _MY BROTHER IS A PRINCE OF AKELIOS YOU IDIOT._ ” Damianos’ voice rang out like thunder in the room, “And you speaking to him like you did is completely uncalled for. He’s calling for the right to flog you publicly for your insolence.”

Laurent scoffed, “I moderated my speech.”

“You called him a fool and then you also equated his thought process to that of a small child who is mentally slow.”

The blonde gave him a look, “Was I wrong?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Damianos glared at the blonde and then silently waited for Adrastus. It took a few more moments for the man to arrive but when he did, he paused in the doorway and looked at Damianos cautiously, “Exalted - I brought a selection when I heard the situation…”

“Send them to my room I want you in here for this moment and I want the door closed _NOW_.” Each word spoken by the mountain of a man in front of him added to the concern that was starting to grow inside of Laurent. 

This wasn’t the first time he had been ‘impolite’ to someone. But it was the first time it had been to someone of higher rank than a servant or a fellow - ‘slave’. But really, when he had heard what Kastor had proposed - he had had to act. No one else was contradicting the other Prince and the plan he was proposing was full of issues. He had spoken before he could think - and it was always better to ask forgiveness than permission. And now that there was the option to ask for the forgiveness, Laurent was finding it hard to do. In fact he wasn’t able to get the words out of his mouth. Because it wasn’t _right_. He was correct and he was being treated like a naughty child because he had been _right_.

Damianos held up a hand and the room fell silent, “I am going to say something and everything you do to interrupt me will add to my final statement.” He took a breath, “I am not arguing the validity or invalidity of your statements. I am not arguing the points you were trying to make. I am simply infuriated because you had been allowed in on MY WORD that you would behave and you lasted all of ten minutes. You let me think you were able to be trusted to watch your mouth.” Laurent went to speak, but Adrastus moved and clamped a hand over his mouth, “Then on top of it - it was my brother, in front of my father and the council.” He glared at Laurent again, “I am not in the mood, Laurent. So here is what is going to happen. You are going to be punished - on my terms, not my brother's. You are going to be also dealing with repercussions. You will be spending your mornings in training with Adrastus. Every morning. Then the afternoons you will be my personal cock warmer. And your evenings will be spent either as my cock warmer or as decor in any manner I deem fit.” 

Adrastus nodded, “I think that is a fit punishment Exalted.” He leveled a _look_ at Laurent at the indignant squawk behind his hand, “You will learn your place. I have told you this repeatedly. This is something that you need to do.”

Damianos nodded, “I agree. Adrastus, get him into my rooms. I want him restrained and exposed. Then I want his hair braided and out of the way.”

Adrastus nodded, “Yes Exalted.” The look he pointed at the slave, Laurent felt was incredibly not necessary. But he glared back at the trainer for good measure. He turned to see if it was his time to make his statement and Damianos was already heading out of the door.

How did a man that large move so silently? There wasn’t time to ponder on that though because he was being lifted and moved and Adrastrus’ hand was removed from his mouth. Making sure he voiced his displeasure with this new plan of action before he wasn’t able to any longer became paramount to the blonde.

“Now listen here….”

~*~

The scene that awaited Damianos after the meeting - extended because Kastor had had to be soothed and then promised that there would be punishment for the slave. Even if Kastor wasn’t going to be the one allowed to administer the punishment - it would be done. There was a headache behind his eyes and the Akelion heir wasn’t sure at the moment that starting a war so he could go on a campaign and leave his father here to deal with Laurent and Nicaise and Kastor wasn’t a rather brilliant idea.

However, walking into his rooms and seeing Laurent nude - aside from his collar, cuffs and cock ring - and kneeling on a padded bench was pleasing. The cock ring was silver with inlaid gold in a vine design. It was nestled into the gold curls at the base of his cock very snuggly. That his wrist cuffs were attached to either side of the bench with sturdy chain and his legs were being kept apart with sturdy strappings was also very pleasing to the eye. His hair was plated and draped over a shoulder, leaving his back bare and hiding his left nipple from view. And hearing the door close brought blue eyes flying to see who had entered and then they narrowed seeing who it was.

“I know you are a mountain of a man - but surely your cock isn’t up this high.” Laurent said with a glare and an indignant sniff.

“No, you are correct. However before we begin your lesson on that for the day - I am going to make something _incredibly_ clear to you.” Damianos said, his tone of voice very even and bordering on personable, “You see, it came to me as I was advising my brother for the tenth time that a public flogging for impertinence and being a mouthy brat wasn’t advisable for a slave of my household...that you hadn’t fully grasped my aggravation with you. This is a position that most slaves find themselves in with Adrastus. To be fully inspected and such. You and your brother bypassed this due to my father’s rush to gift you.”

There was a flush to the pale cheeks, “I was...looked at.”

“But not by me.” Warm, calloused hands ran over the pale skin, “So tonight I am going to inspect you, tell you about your upcoming training, and then you will start to learn how to be my cock warmer. Am I clear?” Where there wasn’t a response, he leaned in to speak a bit more clearly in Laurent’s ear, “Am. I. Clear.?”

Laurent, not seeing a way out of this entirely, nodded and kept his eyes trained straight ahead as he had when he was humiliated in the baths with the other slaves. And here he was - being looked over, examined, like one would a horse. His limbs were examined and stroked. His cock - even restrained in the cock ring was stroked and his ass as groped and parted. He would find a way to kill this man one day - he would.

“There - now for your lessons with Adrastus. I am a bit - different in that I like a slave with a brain. You will be tutored and spend time in our library. You will be taught to be more fluent in Akelion. If you are going to be rude and mouthy - I would prefer it be in a tongue that everyone fully understands so that they will know when and why your ass has been blistered red.” He held up a hand when Laurent went to speak, “Not yet, brat. You are also going to be educated for your First Night.”

“What in the three levels of hell is a first night?” Laurent growled, “You have had me for many nights - or rather I have been in this collar for many nights. You …” His eyes narrowed, “You can’t be serious. There is a name for the night when you…”

“For the first time a bed slave pleasures their Master with their body yes. It’s a very important ceremony in the life of a slave.”

“ _I AM A PRINCE_.”

“Who is in a collar and chains and on his knees in my bedrooms.” He patted Laurents right ass cheek, “Maybe if I put my seal on this you would get the point a bit more clearly?”

Laurent growled and then gasped against his will as Damen’s hand landed on his ass sharply, “I am _not_ a child!”

“Then perhaps this will remind you not to act like one.” was the response as his hand landed on his ass again. Damen was please to see that Laurent wasn’t struggling - yet. He was curious to see how many it would take before he did struggle.

~*~

Ten. It had taken ten swats to make Laurent struggle. Twelve before he was growling. Thirteen before the first whimper and twenty when the tear finally ran down his cheek. Damen moved and ran this thumb over the wet trail and flicked it away. He titled up the proud chin to look Laurent in the eye, “Now, we move forward.”

Laurent felt something shift and he wasn’t sure what it was. But something did because he didn’t trust his voice to speak and he didn’t know what was happening. So he just nodded and held still while the straps and cuffs were released. Then he stood and let the Prince lead him to a favorite chair that had a cushion in front of it. In Vere this had been a set up for a Pet to be displayed. Damianos hadn’t used him beyond eye candy and the occasional bit of company. But now here he was nude, spanked and being led over to a display cushion. Laurent swallowed and turned to his - Master - looking nervous and his age for once.

“Damianos….” His eyes flicked to the cushion and then to the other man, “I don’t - I don’t understand…”

“Kneel facing the chair,” was all that was said as Damen sat in the chair, getting comfortable. He watched as Laurent battled with himself with what to do. In that moment, the Prince decided that as long as the blonde knelt he wasn’t going to punish him further - as long as he did what he was told of his own volition. He also added ‘titles to be used’ to the mental list of topics to have Adrastus work with him on.

Falling to his knees with a spanked ass and sore muscles from being restrained was harder than Laurent thought it would be. But he also didn’t want to end up back on the bench thing again. He didn't want his ass to hurt more. He didn’t want any of this. But Damianos was the one in charge - he had seen enough Pets in Vere get the ‘upper hand’ a bit with their Owners to know that being the one on your knees didn’t mean you didn’t have power. In that moment as he settled onto the cushion, he came to a realization. Laurent had been going about this all wrong. If Damianos found him attractive enough to keep around - he could be using that to further his goals of getting out of this horrid predicament. He could be using his charm and his knowledge of how to work people to his advantage.

Maybe the spanking - as humiliating as it had been - had finally cleared his mind a bit. He looked up at his Master (for now) and blinked at him, “Well, now what can I do for you, Sire?”

A dark brown rose and a pair of lips quirked, “Well, this is a change of pace…”

“Well, you are seeming a bit brutish tonight - and highly unreasonable. It seems best to humor you at the moment,” the kneeling blonde said, refusing to notice the small dimple that appeared when the larger man smirked.

“You could have come to that a while ago and saved us time you know.”

“Well, you are highly contradictory at times.”

“I am….” Damen closed his eyes and then pulled the cushion closer with his feet until Laurent was kneeling between his thighs, “Alright then…” His chiton was moved and there was his cock, warm and thick against his thigh. He looked at Laurent and smirked a bit more at the flush on his face, then he leaned forward and ran his thumb up to his jawline, “Open your mouth…”

And then there was a musky, salty weight on his tongue and on his lips. Laurent felt his jaw being raised so that his mouth just barely closed around the semi-hard cock and then he was left with a full mouth, a taste that wasn’t entirely displeasing and a very sore ass that was on display. But it was slightly soothing. To have a task that would allow his mind to work on other things while he was ‘serving’ the Prince.

Like how to make him think he was adjusting and at least humoring him with this situation while at the same time wrapping him around his finger. Preferably with a minimum of fuss and time. Blue eyes studied the man, and he realized he was going to more than likely have to fuck the man a few times before he could ensure that he was on a path to selling him on the idea of more freedoms for the blonde.

He settled a bit more forward on his knees and swallowed experimentally. The hand that was still on his hair tightened a bit at the sensation. Well, this was going to be interesting indeed...

~*~

Really, he should have seen it coming. Things had been going far too smoothly really. Nicaise has been studying. His slave had been - well Laurent had been trying. And for once more than just his patience. He had actually been thinking of allowing the slave to go into the Market to wander a bit when he had been pulled out of a meeting because Laurent had been caught trying to leave the grounds. 

He made his way to the guard tower where Laurent was being held and when he saw his slave - dressed as a commoner - he was impressed with the thought process and infuriated that Laurent had been seemingly luring him into a sense of complacency before pulling this. He stopped in front of the blonde and glowered.

“Take him to my rooms.”

“And the chains Exalted?” The guard who was keeping track of Laurent asked. That is when Damen noticed that the younger man was in chains. Not the decorative ones he wore around the palace - but actual chains. He had been ‘escaping’ after all. Damen looked from the chains to Laurent and then at the guard.

“Leave them. And have Adrastus sent to my rooms as well. He was supposed to have been watching over him today in lessons.”

That is when Laurent chose to speak, “Adrastus didn’t have anything to do with this! It’s not his fault! I just wanted to see the market and …”

“And you were told no because of behavior. You didn’t like it and now here we are. Adrastus was supposed to be teaching you and you managed to get by him. He may not have known but it’s still on his head.” Damen looked at the guard, “Take him to my rooms, in those chains and gagged. I don’t want to hear any more for a bit.”

He watched as the blonde was led away and ran a hand over his face. Truly, he should have seen this coming.

~*~

The Prince was overreacting and Laurent would explain that to him once he settled down. Also, once he removed the ridiculous gag from his mouth. All he had wanted was to see the Market and get out of the Palace. He was going to meet up with Nicaise and the boy’s tutor. But then he had been caught and that had spiraled a bit.

But this was all so very easily explained. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. If the idiot had been reasonable and taken him to the Market himself or let a guard…. but no. The Palace was actually lovely but he was so restricted there. While yes he was not a Prince here - he was going out of his mind with boredom.

He rattled his restraints in frustration...next time he would have to hide his hair better. Maybe a different style of hat. He was lost in those thoughts when the door opened and Adrastus - looking very put out - entered. The blonde watched as the Slave Master strode over and glared at him.

“Oh are you going to rant at me too?”

~*~

Adrastus wasn’t sure whom he was more eager to throttle - the Crown Prince for not putting this slave in his place or Laurent for not being more accepting of his new life. 

Currently the blonde was winning.

“Laurent, you are a slave and a member of the Crown Prince’s household. There are certain things you simply cannot do! Going into the Market without a guard or permission is one of them.” The Slave Trainer was just exasperated with this man. He wasn’t allowed to touch a member of Prince Damianos’ household and while he hadn’t been told that explicitly- it was like the blonde knew and was pushing every limit he could find. 

The trainer deliberately took steps back from the blonde and a slow, deep breath, “I am not going to do a thing to you Laurent. I think that this time you have finally well and truly forced his hand…”

He watched as his words sank in with the younger man.

~*~

“You aren’t treating him like a slave Damianos. He’s your property and a piece of your household and it’s looking like you don’t have control of your house. If you can’t handle a single slave how are you to handle the country?!” Theomedes asked his son in exasperation, “I know you feel for this young man. Your heart and the way it can lead you are a strength as a King - but only if you also balance that with your head. Damianos - you have to show that you have control over your house.”

Damen ran his hands over his face, “Father, it was going well. But you know as well as I do that he can’t just _go_ to the Market. And he’s been doing well with his lessons with Adrastus -“

Kastor cut him off, “Until he is disrespectful to yet another member of the nobility? Damen, he’s in need of a firm hand. We can’t be seen as weak.”

Jumping in to return the favor or cutting off his brother’s thought, “Can we be seen as fair? How about that? I am extending him the courtesy that I am sure I would receive at his hands. There is a firm hand and there is breaking him. I enjoy his thoughts. You _both_ don’t mind that sharp wit as long as it’s angled at the Court and not you. I don’t want a broken man. I will take him in hand.”

Theomedes sighed and looked between his sons, “Alright Damianos - you have more time. Built this - an escape attempt - cannot be handled privately and then you let him stay in his rooms. This is not a thing you can indulge him on.”

Kastor and Theomedes noticed when the set of Damianos’ chin changed as well as his shoulders. This seemed to satisfy the two that this time - the former Veretian Prince would be handled firmly. The younger Prince hadn’t been wrong - the other two did enjoy his wit. They even liked his commentary at times. But there had to be consequences - and it would be a shame to break someone so vibrant. But he didn’t have to be broken to be reprimanded. An example had to be made that you couldn't just do as you liked.

Especially in the household of the future King. The previous threats that Theomedes had made since giving his younger son the blonde stood. If Damen couldn’t get him to toe the line - even a little - he would take the blonde back and this time he would be in the harem - open season for anyone of Military rank or nobility. And they wouldn’t give him the leeway Damianos seemed to insist on.

Now it was up to him how to control this situation.

~*~

The door closed behind Damen as he entered his rooms and Adrastus and Laurent looked up at him from where they were both sitting. Adrastus hit the floor with a soft ‘Exalted.’ Laurent stayed where he was and eyed the larger man. He removed his cloak and tossed it over a table and then stood in front of Laurent and Adrastus.

“My ability to run my household has been called into question. To control my slaves and protect my people.” His dark eyes fell on Adrastus, “Adrastus, you were tasked in helping guide this member of my household and you failed in that today.” He glared next at Laurent, “And you were given a very basic order - and you couldn’t follow that.”

“It was a ridiculous order.” Laurent said, “If a young person like Nicaise can go - “

“Nicaise was with his tutor. He was escorted and guarded. He also - while fair - has more darker coloring than you. You stand out like a damned lamp on a moonless night.” He moved closer to Laurent, “You were given an order - and despite your thoughts on that order - you were expected to follow it. It’s not an option Laurent.”

“Damianos - “

A fist landed on the table next to where Laurent was restrained and the blonde’s mouth snapped shut.

“Allow me to help you understand this situation Laurent. Your country lost. You were given to the enemy as a spoil of war to appease my father. You were then given to me as a gift. Your _thoughts_ ceased to be a concern once that treaty was signed. If not then the moment you set foot on the ship for Ios. I have done what I could to make this easier on you. I have held back - allowing you to adjust. I have been generous with allowances - wanting to show you the respect I would hope to receive from you should the positions have been reversed.” He looked down at Adrastus and then at Laurent.

“So now I am in a position I am not overly fond of. I have to prove myself capable of managing my household.” He narrowed his eyes at Laurent, “Which means managing you.”

Heat flared in the slaves pale cheeks and he growled low in his throat, “I am not someone you can just _control_!”

The laugh that escaped the Crown Prince’s lips was a bit emotionless - and Damen did that on purpose. He wanted Laurent on edge. This next bit wasn’t going to be something wonderful and he was going to have to remain in control - or he would cross a line he never wanted to cross and he might break the blonde. He didn’t want that - he never wanted that…

~*~

Laurent would never say this aloud -ever - but he was fully aware that the gods had been looking out for him when he had been placed with Daminios of Akielos. His life could insanely worse off and at least this way he had access to books, people, and could see his brother. Well, the last hadn’t happened yet - but it was a hope.

But all of this just made his skin crawl. Every moment of this entire situation. No one would believe him - but he was trying. He _WAS_. The logical side of his brain had told him he would get the Market soon and he would see beyond the halls of the Palace and then his emotions had kicked in and he was sneaking out. Because why should Nicaise get to go when he wasn’t allowed?! He hadn’t felt it fair or right.

And now here he was and looking at the Prince - he wasn’t sure this was something he could talk his way out of. And he wasn’t sure that just kneeling and keeping his cock warm was going to cut it this time either. But he wasn’t sure what else there was. Then there was the emotionless laugh and he had wanted to swallow hard. If he had learned anything it was that Damianos was someone who followed their emotions when they could. He hadn’t ever heard say something that wasn’t charged with emotion of some type.

This wasn’t boding well...not well at all.

~*~

Adrastus followed the coming orders to a tee. He got Laurent - who wasn’t fighting him for once - to his feet and then bent and restrained him over a very heavy chair. One appendage to each leg, his ass up high in the air and his body on display. He went and got the prince’s preferred implements and then stood there waiting. 

The Crown Prince took his time. He let the slaves come in and light the lamps - Laurent on complete display. He poured himself some wine and then eyed the blonde for a moment longer. Then his eyes fell on Adrastus.

The question he was given - he had been expecting honestly.

“You failed me Adrastus. Tell me why you shouldn’t be in a similar position.”

The man cleared his throat, “Exalted, I am doing my best and honestly he is improving as a whole. One minor set back - “

“ _He was trying to escape._ ” his Prince held up his hand, “No what what he was actually doing - that is the appearance that is spreading like wildfire. We no longer need small improvement - we need some drastic changes.” He waited and then looked Adrastus in the eye, “Pick the first implement.”

“Yes Exalted.”

~*~

The table with the implements had been very easy to see. A paddle - similar to what he had seen used on Pets back in Arles. A thin cane like he had seen - also in Arles in the Court. And a thick strap he had seen used on the stable boys when they had mistreated horses. He wasn’t sure what Adrastus would select but he hoped he would hurry up. Then he was shown the paddle and he looked up at Damen through his lashes and saw an expressionless face.

Laurent licked his lips and braced himself. Maybe he should have stuck with the plan of ‘playing along’. It seemed to be working for Auguste - at least he didn’t see his brother here - in this position. He was playing Nikandros like a fiddle more than likely. He felt the chiton moving and then his skin was exposed to the air. The cool wood was run over his ass and then down his thighs.

He bit his lower lip and the paddle came down on his flesh with a sharp ‘thwump’. He didn’t make a noise. Then it rose and fell again, this time across the backs of his thighs - right leg and then left leg. Each time he didn’t make a noise. He started to breath through his nose a bit more - but he was not going to give this man…. Laurent’s thought was interrupted when the paddle landed against him again and then again. Ten swats in, he was struggling to keep silent. His thighs and ass were sore and hot feeling and he was glad this was done.

“Adrastus remove the chiton while I get the next item.”

Laurent’s eyes flew to Damianos and before he could check himself, “What do you mean the ‘next item?!”

~*~

Damen watched as the chiton was cut from the pale body, leaving him completely bare. Lamplight danced on the pale skin and he selected the next item, “Let’s discuss your new rules shall we - now that I have your attention. What you have on now - your collar, cuffs and cock ring - are all you are allowed while in this room. You are allowed slave silks when you leave but you are only allowed to leave with my permission - I don’t see that being an issue. You are also going to be performing your duties on your knees - where and when I deem it suitable.”

He saw a blonde brow arch and he almost chuckled. Their culture wouldn’t allow for him to be used publicly. But it was all by nuance. And he could guarantee Laurent wasn’t going to like every place he was going to be having to kneel.

“Also, from now on, when you do leave this room - you will be on your leash until you can be trusted to remember your boundaries.”

“Pardon?”

Damen knelt next to the chair and looked Laurent in the eye, “You are going to be on a leash for me. You will be dressed suited to your new station and you will be used as such.” He watched as Laurent’s face paled and flushed almost at the same time.

“Y-you are….”

“Your Master.”

Blue eyes flashed fire and then Damen moved and ran the strap over the tender and reddened ass, “Say it.”

The blonde remained silent and then there was the sound of the strap landing.

Still nothing.

It fell four more times before it creaked out, “Mas -” Then Laurent caught himself and stubbornly stopped.

Again and it came out, “Master - “

Then Damen stopped, “Who is the Master?”

Silence and then softly, “You.”

~*~

Adrastus was made to stay in the room as over the next three hours Laurent was drilled on his rules and then fitted with a new collar - this one had a loop in place for the leash. Then he was dismissed - with the warning that if this happened against - Damnianos would make very sure that he was in Laurent’s place - and no more chances.

He had never made his way back to the Slave training facilities so fast in his life.

~*~

Laurent’s ass and thighs felt like they were on fire. He was kneeling and waiting for the rooms to be secured and he licked his lips, wanting to fidget a bit but not wanting to draw attention to himself. He was going to be ‘kept in his place’ - whatever that was going to mean. It obviously meant he was going to be kept nude and restrained. Which wasn’t all that new. He was restricted in movement - that wasn’t new - and it was logical he supposed. He was being made to travel around on a leash - that was new and he was less than thrilled. But he was also hoping that if he could play along that part would go away quickly. And the slave silks - sheer material that hide nothing from view and was easily moved to allow access to the body and was normally held in place with small accessories that signified whose household they belonged to - that was another thing thing he was hoping to get done away with by playing along. He had been allowed to wear a chiton previously. More sheer in material - there was only one layer of cloth and in some cases there were cut out designs to expose even more skin to entice the owner - but still actual clothing.

Hearing the door latch he closed his eyes and tried to center himself. Then there was a soft thud and he opened them to see a gleaming wooden chest on the table. He hadn’t noticed before really, but his cushion had been moved he was not near the chair by the bed any longer. Now he was over by the exit to the balcony and he licked his lips, and looked at Damianos.

Now what was this idiot going to do…?

He didn’t have to wait too long to find out. WIthout a word said to him, Damianos had opened a jar of oil and pulled him closer to him, his large fingers wrapped around his upper arm. His foot had helped by pulling the pillow closer at the same time. Then he had taken his cock in his larger hand and stroked him till he was hard and then left him that way. He had his legs shoved further apart and his sac and ass were also teased by knowing fingers. Then his sore cheeks were parted and he was made to hold them open and the slick fingers worked him open at the same time as he was stroked - and then he was left aching and empty.

He glared at the Crown Prince and finally spoke, “What are you doing - _Master_?”

“Enjoying my property.” Damianos said. And Laurent bit his lips and rolled his hips.

“I thought that my purpose was to bring you pleasure - how can I be doing so when you keep stopping?” Laurent said - aiming for logic as he was left again - on his knees, obviously punished, with an exposed, slick hole and hard, leaking cock.

“You will just have to wait and see won’t you?”

~*~

There were plans for the blonde former Prince. And Damen was relatively sure he wasn’t going to like them to start out with. Namely because they weren’t going to benefit him in some way - other than giving his owner time to cool down from his recent behavior. And in cooling down it might also give him the chance to contemplate not doing further damage with the paddle to his ass.

Not that that wasn’t a guarantee - but still - it was an option.

He picked up a carved chest and carried it back over to the chair and waiting man. He had to admit - against the backdrop of white marble and darkening sky - he was an image. Laurent’s pale skin, golden hair and crimson cushion were very much in contrast to everything else. He set the chest down and then pulled out a fake cock and then watched as Laurent struggled to not react. But his eyes and nostrils flared anyway. It was good to know that he was paying attention at least. The cock was carved out of a sturdy wood, polished until it gleamed in the lamplight and then there was a handle at the base.

Then he brought a circular stool over and moved Laurent onto that. It brought him a bit more level with him and made it all that much easier for the Prince to access...anything he wanted. He opened an oil pot and then looked at Laurent and raised a brow, “You have been silent for awhile now…”

“When I speak you seem to get more devilish notions. This seems safer.” Laurent said with a glare aimed at the darkler man, “Was I wrong?”

“Yes and no.”

Laurent snorted and looked at him like he had lost his mind, “You realize that that is a non-answer don’t you - _Master_?”

“Yet I am not the one with a hard, leaking cock, a oilled and open ass - which is also red and sore.” Damen said with a smirk, “And that is about to be opened a bit more. Spread your ass for me _slave_.”

He leaned back and watched as Laurent weighed his options. He was trying to figure out just what the blonde was thinking of doing - and then he as he was reaching for a goblet of wine - he saw two pale hands slowly move and spread his ass as ordered. Then he was the recipient of a very haughty look from the blonde. Damen wasn’t sure just how many people in the world could be nude, red assed and still look like they were the ones in charge. He hid his grin his goblet and then raised a brow at Laurent, “Attitude still needing adjustment Laurent?”

~*~

It had been bad enough to be punished. Then to be left leaking, hard and exposed like some sort of Pet. Then he had made him kneel on a padded - thing - and expose himself again. Laurent didn’t have a lot of dignity left in him at the moment. This horrible barbarian seemed to be hellbent on taking that from him. But yet here he was - and he was just waiting. He didn’t want to look at the wooden cock that seemed to be mocking him from it’s chest. Or the open pot of oil. He didn’t want to think about what was going to happen now.

He had heard of the ‘First Night’ from others in the baths. He had heard of a great many things. But there was always the same thing - a slave with a kind Master was prepped and shown how to take him and please him before the night happened. Other than warming his cock in his mouth - Laurent had been mainly for display purposes. Until he had had to go and run his mouth and now it seemed he had changed the timetable because Damen was preparing him for - something.

What that something was - he wasn’t entirely sure but it if had to do with that wooden ‘thing’ or the way his cock had been stroked earlier...Laurent wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know. But yet here he was. Still kneeling and exposing himself for this barbarian and then the oil pot opened again and two fingers were working him open. He wasn’t sure what it would feel like with a normal sized person. Everything about this fool was large. Including these fingers that were calloused from the sword and combat. And then were slick with oil and working at the tight little hole and his cock was reacting. But that damnable cock right wasn’t letting it do more than just ache and throb and nothing else.

Then he was oiling that wooden -cock - and it was disappearing behind him where he couldn’t see… and then it was pressing against his ass and his cock throbbed and there was an oiled hand there to stroke him. A thumb running over the leaking head and his sticky liquid was being mixed in with the oil and his cock and balls were shiny with the combination of fluids. The cock was in his ass and his cock was in the other rough hand and he was being teased by feel of the burn and stretch of his ass around the instrument being inserted there - and his cock was being tormented by the rough and gentle touch in front of him.

He was rocked back and forth - stretched and oiled. There was a aching heaviness in his sac and cock and his ass was full and there was a pull on it as the wooden cock slid in and out of him. His skin started to shine a bit in the lamplight as he started to sweat and he tried so hard to not make a sound. He didn’t want to encourage this man. To make him think that any of this was acceptable. Because none of it was.

But yet here he was being fucked and tormented and not allowed a release- and then Damianos just stopped. He was left with a full ass and a hard cock and then he was put to bed. His hands restricted so that he would be able to help either situation. Laurent spent the rest of the night plotting his ‘owner’s’ demise.

~*~

Damen took great pride in that over the next four days that Laurent was kept in that state. He was hard and with a full ass. He was allowed to move around the Royal suites that Damen called his own - but not allowed to leave. During that time he was fitted for his slave silks a new collar with an attached leash and a gag. The Prince saved that last accessory for last. It was the one thing that Damen was sure was going to set off fireworks. 

Well, he had been keeping the blonde on edge for the last five days at that point - he was pretty sure that breathing in the same room was going to set him off. So he made sure he was in the suite when the blacksmith and designer were in taking the final measurements. 

He was not disappointed. Nor was he going to tell Laurent that his rant lost some of the effect with the leaking cock and the slight limp from his sore ass. Damen was proving a point - not trying to be killed by his slave.

“They are here to do what exactly Sire?!” Blue eyes were flashing and his face was flushed - but the Prince wasn’t sure it was fury, arousal or both. But he wasn’t going to ask that either.

“A gag. Until you can learn to hold your tongue in certain situations.” Damen said calmly, “Since relying on your self control doesn’t seem to be working.”

The other man almost turned purple and Damen waited - and he was not disappointed.

“I have born all of this insanity with grace and decorum. I have put up with being manhandled and tormented. I have suffered with what dignity I could find - but this!? You want to gag me like - like a common…” Golden chain clinked together musically as he waves his hands, “I am putting my foot down!”

~*~

Laurent was done. He was done putting up with this - whatever this was. He was in agony-and his ‘Master’ was getting far too much amusement out of it and it was not alright. Then these idiots had arrived to fit him with his GAG. No. Just NO.

While he was at the point of being willing to do almost anything to just get RELEASE he wasn’t willing to give up his voice for it.

He was aware he looked a sight - all sweat,oil and fluids and he was standing there making demands- but this was just not okay.

Then he heard something that made him blink.

“If you do this for one day - you can have release. If not - we will continue as we have been and it will be four more nights before I offer again.”

This was different. A gag in exchange for an end to the torment. At least for now…

“How long does the gag stay in if I cannot do it for a day?”

If the man was open to negotiation then….

~*~

Damen his his amusement in his wine as he took another sip and then crossed his arms over his chest, “As long as I want it to.”

The blonde frowned at him, “Now Sir, don’t you think it’s a good idea for me to know the timelines of my restrictions? For both of us to fully understand and know the limits of them.”

There was something very - entertaining - about even now, Laurent trying to get some bit of control over his situation. Damen drummed his fingers in the top of his work table and studied the slave and then nodded.

“No more than two days. However- “ he noticed that the smirk staring on his face dimmed almost immediately, “If you don’t learn from this the next time there will be no limits given.”

“Master, that seems highly unfair.”

Damen couldn’t hide his snort of laughter this time, “Did someone tell you that life was fair pet?”

He watched as Laurent was fitted with the gag. Damen had designed this item himself. There were two padded leather straps to protect Laurent’s face and they had metal clasps that would allow for him to swap out the style of gag he was using at any given time. Currently there was a ball - overlayed with soft buttery leather and a metal buckle for behind his head.

Once he was appropriately gagged, Damen brought him closer and stroked the slicked cock till there was a whine deep in Laurent’s throat. Then he was sent to kneel. Blue eyes were glaring at him from the cushion and Damen settled in at his desk with a smirk and a wink at Laurent.

~*~

He was sure others had thought this over the years - but Laurent was going to do some damage to this man. He struggled to get to something remotely close to a comfortable position and failed. His sac was heavy and aching. His cock was red and angry. His ass was sore and felt empty - something even if he wasn’t gagged he wouldn’t admit to.

And he was just sitting over there writing correspondence. 

_‘Yes, I am being a completed ass to my slave today - how is the weather where you are? Hope all is well..’_

Laurent shifted again and mains low in his throat without thinking and then his eyes flew to Damen to make sure he hadn’t heard. To the blondes relief he didn’t look up.

Thank the gods he hadn’t heard that.

~*~

Over the next two days Laurent figured out a multitude of ways to get his point across without his voice. Damen should have known the blonde would figure ways around his restrictions. The blonde’s creativity in that regard was a source of amusement and aggravation at the same time.

He watched as the gag was removed and then he stepped in himself to massage the jaw muscles of his blonde slave. He then watched as Laurent worked his jaw for a moment and the. Leveled a look at Damen. 

“Now that that is over let me say - I am not wearing purple silks - they are too dark for me. That ambassador from Patras you were dictating a letter to sounds like a fool and whomever designed the one that still allows you to violate my mouth need to work on that a bit more - it itches. If I am going to have to warm your cock like some sort of Pet I would rather not itch.”

Chuckling, Damen shook his head, “I don’t suppose you are done then?”

“I have two days of opinions to share, I do hope you have snacks.”

Damen went back to his correspondence while Laurent ranted at him in the background - a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

~*~  
Six Weeks Later…

 

Nicaise hated certain things about this new life of his. He hated the expectations that were very new and foreign. But at the same time he was enjoying the knowledge and freedom he was being given. He didn’t fully trust Damianos. The man hadn’t given him reason to doubt him or his intentions. But no one ever did give you reason right away. At least not the smart ones - and Damen seemed like one of the smart ones. For the most part. 

But as he sat in the library across from his third tutor since he had been made a ward of the Crown Prince, Nicaise was starting to doubt this idea of Damianos being smart. Here was another tutor that was just wasting his time. He wasn’t an idiot - at least not if you listened to the Prince. And since this idiot had been hired by the Prince - you would think he would know that. He didn’t like being talked down to now that he was used to being talked to like he had a brain.

Yes, this idiot had to GO. Eventually they would either find him a tutor that talked to him like an actual person with a brain - or they would give up on this entire endeavor all together. Either way - he wasn’t going to stop driving these tutors away until they found him one that treated him the way Damianos did.

Not that the Prince needed to know that.

~*~

Damen looked at the completely unrepentant Nicaise across his work table from him and wondered again when he would be able to go on campaign somewhere. Anywhere would be easier than dealing with Laurent and Nicaise. Even a campaign with green soldiers had to be easier than this. Yet another tutor was refusing to work with the young man who was almost a teenager - leaving him to be Damen’s problem. The Prince was working on getting his own tutor back for the younger man - but it was going to take time.

And Nicaise with nothing but time on his hands? He liked the Palace - he didn’t want it destroyed in the chaos that a bored Nicaise would undoubtedly bring down around their ears. He also wasn’t fond of the smug look on the elfin face of the boy. He could saw Laurent enter the room - in silvery blue silks and go back to his chaise to read.

Finally he spoke, “I warned you after the last tutor that this one had to last a bit longer.”

“I told you I wanted to learn from you - since I am your ward I assumed that was your job.” Nicaise shot back.

“If I had time to teach you - I would however - since I don’t I am hiring tutors.” His father had suggested sending him to one of the open forum options that the nobles sent their children and wards to. But Damen was concerned that Nicaise would somehow incite pandemonium there and he didn’t need him starting a riot with the children of the nobles. Damen wondered if the younger man knew how expressive his face and eyes were. He wasn’t going to share that information with him just yet in any case.

~*~

“That hardly seems like my problem. Maybe if you had people with brains in this country I could handle being taught by one.” Nicaise shot back with a shrug of his shoulder. He looked away because he could feel Laurent looking at him and a quick glance saw the blonde had a mix of exasperation and incredulity on his face. Nicaise just - he was still adjusting and he wasn’t sure of his limits yet with this Prince. How far could he push until he caved and just used him like everyone else had?

He almost felt vindicated when a dark look went over Damen’s face, but it didn’t stay and then he was back to looking at a calm faced Prince. This was the same Prince that had promised consequences the next time he did something like this. And they were just having a conversation. The teenager started to feel very cocky and decided to indulge himself a bit. He looked off to the side as if bored and muttered some Veretian insults off under his breath. He had just insulted the country, Damen’s ancestors and insinuate he might be overly fond of his horse.

Then he heard a chair move and he looked up startled. Maybe he had taken things a bit far…

“Exalted, I really think we can come to an understanding….”

“Hands on the work top Nicaise.”

He paled a bit - surely this huge man wasn’t going to do something, “Exalted?”

“Nicaise….now who is acting like a slow minded fool?”

~*~

Damen watched as two hands went to the top of his work top and then he simply moved around, lifted the chiton and gave him four firm swats. Then he looked at the shocked look on the younger man’s face, “What was that you said again?”

Nicaise shot him a glare over his shoulder, “I said- “ And he was cut off by six swats. This left him dancing in place and biting his lower lip. Then he was led to a work table and he was ‘settled’ firmly onto a hard chair and handed parchment.,

“You will write a letter of apology. You will then return to your studies. You will do as you are told or the next time I will let your tutor see me spank you. Act like a bratty child and that is how you will be treated - am I clear?”

“You are a br-”

“I asked if I was clear and nothing else Nicaise.” Was all Damen would say.

“Yes, you brute.”

That got him a raised brow, “Do I need to get a bar of soap?”

Nicaise shot him a dirty look, shook his head and squirmed as he started to write. There was silence for a bit and then he asked, “How do I spell ‘simple minded twit’?”

“N-I-C-A-I-S-E” Damen said without missing a beat.

“I meant in Akielon.”

“So did I.”

~*~

_One Month Later…_

The Gods were testing him. Damianos had faced down armies that were less tenacious than this _child_ was being. Honestly, it wasn’t that he minded a good chance at a debate. But being able to finish a statement would be useful. And it was frowned upon to gag small children. Which lead him to ponder if Nicaise was a child or if he was in fact some sort of hellspawn sent here to try his patience and humanity. Closing his eyes he sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through the loose curls.

“Nicaise, let me try to explain this to you...again….” the normally warm voice was starting to show strain and annoyance, “You aren’t allowed - “

“The tutor you seem to think is adequate -”

“Allow me to rephrase - if you want to be allowed to train with your sword then you will sit down and do the work that was assigned to you.” Damen said, giving in to an urge to clamp his hand over his mouth, “And also - you don’t LICK me you brat!” Then just to annoy the child further he left his hand clamped over his mouth a few more moments.

Once the hand was removed, there was a barrage, “You seem oh so very fucking concerned about my education but where are you? You don’t know how BORING this all is!” Nicaise glared at him, “And I was a PET before. Now you want me to just - “

“I want you to be a twelve year old. Which includes being tutored. So guess what I am going to tell you.” Damen said patiently and looked at the irate older child - who was almost in adolescence - in front of him with a raised brow, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he looked across his desk at the young teen, “I will wait - please take your time.” He leaned back in his chair at that, enjoying this entertaining moment in work area of his suite of rooms. It was very enjoyable for him to be able to do his work and deal with Nicaise here and not in a meeting room or some other location within the Palace.

Nicaise wasn’t sure who had thought that making this idiot his keeper was a good thing. Granted it being known that he was the ward of the Crown Prince had its perks. But at the same time he ended up having to have this conversation every time he got sick and tired of dealing with tutors. He had been a Pet. No one cared if he was well read or knew things. He was delicate and attractive and there wasn’t a lot else he needed to be. Now he was being expected to learn - which he didn't mind. And the library here wasn’t a complete waste of time so that helped. But this tutor…

“Crown Prince Damianos of several hundred titles, I will make you a deal.” He tried a new angle, “If you get me a different tutor - then I will give it an honest effort.”

“FIrstly - you need to answer the question I asked of you. Secondly - you have yet to tell me a reasonable answer as to why you find him so deplorable.” Damianos said, “So either make a sound argument or start working on the translations. Which - incidentally - you could have had done by now.”

There was sound from under his desk and that made Nicaise roll his eyes and then lean over to glare at the man under the desk. There on his knees, with his mouth full of the Prince’s cock was Laurent. The blonde wasn’t facing him and Nicaise took the opportunity to kick him gently, “No one asked you!”

“NICAISE!” Damen sighed, exasperation evident in his voice as Laurent moved from his position to glare at the younger boy and growl at him. One day he was going to find a way to appropriately _thank_ his father for the _gift_ of these two people in his life. He truly was. There would need to be a lot of planning involved in this ‘thanks’. 

Laurent was not aware how it was rather hilarious to see the glaring contest between a twelve year old in a chiton, with sun-kissed brown waves and flashing blue eyes and a blonde with sunburned cheeks and narrowed eyes and a sneer on his lips. He knew that he was still ‘in trouble’ for running his mouth and was in full slave silks apparel. He had been doing his time for the day keeping Damianos’ cock warm. His lips were a bit swollen and his cock was hard - he had been in ‘lessons’ since early that morning and had been in ‘training’ to take a larger fake cock than he had had been using till this point. It had left him hard and aching - but all of his inquiries to Adrastus about removing his cock ring and letting him find release were ignored. This was not the first time there had been a left over reminder of his ‘class’ with Adrastus. He wanted to talk to the Prince about this - it was really highly unfair that while he was being educated about Akelion language and culture - he was also being aroused with no outlet. All of this ‘First Night’ business - to the blonde at least - was idiotic. 

“Nicaise, you know that you - “

“ME!? Who is in slave silks and on his knees with a cock in his mouth because he couldn’t keep his shut.” Nicaise said with a roll of his eyes, “You have no room to talk!”

“The cock is for not keeping my mouth shut, the silks are for trying to get Adrastus to let me out into the Market without permission. If you are going to throw things in my face make sure you know what you are throwing hmmm.” Laurent said with a glower at the younger man and then he turned to the Prince and pouted, “Which by the way I am finding a bit ridiculous. Nicaise is allowed into the Market and he’s a child.”

“Nicaise is my ward - not a slave. He was having an economics lesson. The last time that you were in the Market Laurent you almost started a riot by insulting a merchant whose family has been selling things in the Market since the time of my great-grandfather at least.”

“Well, he was rude.” was the response with a sniff.

“He asked if your Master was going to be paying.” Damianos said, exasperation clear in his voice, “Which was a legitimate question considering the amount of items you were eyeing. But none of that is the point here. The point is that YOU, Nicaise, were a mouthy brat to your tutor and were warned the last time. ANd YOU, Laurent, were a misbehaved slave who hasn’t finished his time on his knees for the afternoon and if you don’t want to still be down there at dinner with the court - AGAIN - I suggest you get back down there.”

The blonde glared at Damen, “You wouldn’t….not after last time!”

“On. Your. Knees!” His voice was curt and Laurent glared at Nicaise and then went back under the desk muttering about princes with no sense of humor before he took the cock back into his mouth and settled against the thigh of his Master. 

With one of the problems in his world under control for the moment, Damen turned his attention back to Nicaise, “You will write your tutor an apology. You will get five swats on a bare bottom and you will not have another incident for at least a week.”

“A letter, three swats and four days.”

“I am sorry - did you say a letter, a verbal apology, ten swats and no riding?” Damen said with a very innocent face towards the young boy, “Done!”

Nicaise blanched and then sighed, “FINE, a letter, five swats and a week.”

“You declined that offer - I am afraid it’s no longer on the table.” Damen said and pointed to a small table off to the side of his own, “I would get to writing if I were you.”

“But - you PROMISED to take me with you to that village this week. I have to be able to ride.” Nicaise looked actually upset. It was hard to tell with him, but Damen could see it - faintly. Which made him think carefully, and caused one hand to go to Laurent’s hair and stroke it as ideas went around in his head.

“Final - Written and verbal apology, ten swats and you are my server at the next council meeting.” Damen said casually, “Laurent will be in a fitting for his First Night apparel and can’t attend me.” He tightened his grip on the blond hair when there was a huff and a tightening of the lips around his cock. The mouth relaxed and Damen looked over at Nicaise, who was deep in thought.

“Where will you swat me?”

“Who says it would be me?” Damen said - with a straight face. He took his responsibility to raise Nicaise as his ward very seriously - all reprimands and praise came from him directly. The boy was present for his days holding audiences. He dined with him. Nicaise bit his lip and looked over at Damen and waited, “I would do it in here. You wouldn’t be allowed salve as this is the third time we have had this discussion.”

Mulling his options, “And the apology?”

“At dinner. You were disrespectful in public.”

The smaller brown head nodded, “Alright.” Then he looked at Damen, “You know if you would just teach me yourself.”

“I am helping run a Kingdom. I can’t be a teacher as well.” Damen said with a hand held up, “But I will - after all of this - have a very long discussion. If you are getting bored you aren’t being challenged. You are a ward of the Crown.”

Nicaise nodded and squirmed, “You know in Vere if I was spanked I was given a reward.”

“In Akelios you are allowed to live like a noble, not as a Pet or slave, get a proper education and spoiled with trips to villages.” Damen said dryly, “I don’t think you are being neglected.”

“I am just saying…”

“WRITE Nicaise.”

~*~

After dinner that night, Nicaise found himself back in Damen’s rooms. Laurent was back in the gag and looking very disgruntled at the Prince. But he was curled up with a book and not in any sort of position that would indicate other conflict. But the Prince was looking at Nicaise and motioned him in. The teen stopped and waited for further instructions. If Laurent was gagged and they had had that ‘discussion’ earlier - he wasn’t all that sure he wanted to be any closer to the Prince.

“Nicaise, as your guardian, it’s my duty to help guide you on the path to better things and understanding of the world. And today while we were discussing your behavior with your tutor you did something that upset me. But I wanted to make sure I wasn’t transferring some of that upset from the tutor situation onto this new one.” He pinned the dark haired boy with warm brown eyes, “You kicked Laurent and you never answered my question from earlier.”

Nicaise rolled his eyes and sighed, “It’s Laurent. He sighed at me. I didn’t mean - “

A hand went up, and for once common sense took over and Nicaise shut his mouth, “I know what you are thinking ‘I know Laurent - he understood the meaning’. Or ‘I was judged by someone in a different social position - I am going to react.’ Neither of these are justifiable reasons for your behavior.”

Damen motioned to Laurent who rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Nicaise thought it was to hide the bit of drool that was gathering at the corners of his mouth, but he still looked at Laurent as Damen continued to speak, “I am going to say this now Nicaise - the reason you are in your place and not something like Laurent’s is age and chance. Nothing more or less. The reason I am Prince and not in one of your places is luck, fate and a well worded peace treaty. You have to treat everyone with a level of respect and courtesy.”

Nicaise waited and then spoke, “Then wouldn’t having servants and not slaves be a good step in that direction. At least in Vere there were contracts to protect them.”

“Things like that - changes like that - are slow in coming Nicaise. And I agree - to a certain extent. But that is not the conversation we are having. We are discussing your behavior earlier. You own Laurent and apology and I am adding on four extra swats. Also, you will be working with Adrastus so you can see the care and education that is given to our slaves and their owners. You need to understand the full circle of this.”

There was a frown on his pouty lips and then Nicaise sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and went over to Laurent, then when the blonde didn’t acknowledge him and shot Damen a look. Which earned him a chuckle and then the Prince said, “Laurent - you will get the gag out tonight if you behave now.”

The book lowered and Nicaise found himself looking at Laurent, “I shouldn't have kicked you. I shouldn’t have done so when you were in the middle of a task and while you are unable to defend yourself. I am sorry.” He looked at Damen with a raised brow, “Alright?”

“And my question from earlier?” Damen asked with a raised brow.

Nicaise sighed, “That I am young and this is what is required of me and so I need to suffer these fools you keep sending my way.”

Damen cleared his throat again, “Nicaise….”

“I need to do as I am told because you don’t make me do things without very valid reasons.”

“It will do.” The Prince patted his lap, “Over my lap Nicaise.”

The boy sighed and went over to his guardian, “I am not a child you know.”

“Then maybe one day you will prove that statement with your actions.” 

Nicaise bent over Damen’s lap and felt his chiton get moved. He wrapped his arms around a calf and took a slow breath, “Alright then.”

Counting each swat - for his behavior with Laurent and the tutor - and then he stood, the material falling over his red, tender flesh and his lower lip wobbled. He wanted a hug but wasn’t sure tonight was the night to ask. But then he was pulled into one and there was a kiss to the top of his head.

He really needed to figure out if he hated or liked this man. Because right now - his ass was on fire but he felt safer here than he had in his entire life. He clung to the strong warmth in front of him and then pulled back and pointed at him.

“You know I have lessons tomorrow.”

“You have lessons tonight.” Damen said and pointed to a hard little bench, “Sit. You are going to read aloud from your sections of poetry while I work to show me you are in fact ready to move on to more advanced works.”

Making a face, Nicaise went and picked up the book from Damen’s work table, took his seat and squirmed for the better part of an hour as he read aloud in Akielon. Halfway through Damen cleared his throat and Laurent made his way over to him and waited patiently while the gag was removed and then gave the Prince a _look_ as a cushion appeared. The blonde knelt and took Damen into his mouth and shot Nicaise a warning look at the same time. Damen stroked the blonde head as he listened to Nicaise and worked on his correspondence. He praised the way his accent was improving. 

Nicaise preened a bit under the praise and chose to not argue when he was sent to his rooms early. He was intending to read in bed, but he ended up taking some of his coursework to bed with him. If Damen thought he was impressive now, he would show him just how quickly he could pick up other topics as well.

He fell asleep curled around a text book on strategy.

~*~

Laurent took the apology from Nicaise, and then had welcomed the chance to get the gag out of his mouth. He then spent some time on his knees and once Nicaise was gone he was stripped completely. The last time that had been done he had been teased and he wasn't looking forward to more teasing. He turned to Damen and licked his lips.

“ _Sire_ don’t you want to enjoy more than just teasing?” He settled himself on Damen’s lap and looked up at him through his lashes. He had come to terms that he would be warming this man’s bed a while ago. HIs birthday making him of age in Akeilos had passed. If the Prince wanted to play - he would rather just make it clear he wanted the full experience. He moved in closer and pressed a kiss to the Prince’s jawline, “I think you would find it far more enjoyable.”

Not to mention, during his last class with Adrastus he had heard the other slaves talking. They didn’t think his allure would last much longer and they were betting how long the Exalted would keep him. Laurent did not like to lose face - especially when there wasn’t a reason to. 

“Are you offering your First Night Laurent?” was the quiet question and then blonde, startled, turned to the Prince and bit his lower lip.

Is that what the Prince was waiting on? For all of his talk and the ‘repercussions’ Laurent had gone through for behavior - if he wasn’t actually willing… He took a breath and then moved into Damen’s lap, straddling his thighs and whispered, “I am…”

Then they were moving to the bed and Laurent was gripping the massive shoulders of the other man. He felt the cool linens against his skin and he parted his legs. Normally this is when Damen would make him oil up an implement to impale him with. This time the large hands were keeping him pinned to the bedding and were exploring him. 

But the cock ring wasn’t being removed. He whined and rolled his hips, “Exalted….”

He felt the grin against his throat, “Yes Laurent?”

“I think you have overlooked something…”

“No, everything is where I want it.”

The blonde’s eyes shot open and he glared at the Prince, “Are you joking with me? You aren’t seriously going to….No I take it back then. I am not offering you a thing.”

Then there was pause, and then the heat and weight of the Prince was gone. The smell of him - sea air and spice - was gone. The feel of his hands on skin - gone. He was left cooling and alone on the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he glared across the room at where his idiot Prince was settling back in at his desk.

“What are you doing?”

“Even in slaves I don’t take the unwilling. I will call for - “

The idea that it would be known that Laurent was failing at this task was more than the blonde was willing to deal with. He got up off the bed and marched over to Damen, “For the love of the gods. I wanted the ring off you contrary man. I wanted you to take me without the blasted RING on me. I didn’t want to be TEASED more.”

He leaned over, “Why send for a slave when you have one right here that is willing and in your bed?”

Maybe if he drew him some sort of a diagram…

~*~

If it were another Slave, Damen would have bent him over weeks ago. But he was a former Prince and there was a level of courtesy he was willing to extend to Laurent. So when he said no Damen stopped and moved away. He wasn’t willing - with so little trust built between them - to push. Not the first time. Everyone deserves to have a memorable First Night.

So when he was there and offering again - minus the cock ring - Damen licked his lips and then looked at the blonde. The attitude and body language had changed since he had started to mention calling another slave.

That was interesting indeed.

“So you want to set the terms for your First Night?”

“According to Adrastus if a Slave is allowed that honor they are marked as a favorite. We all know I am your favorite..,”Laurent said with a shrug, “Come and prove it - and…” he blushed, looking down, “Don't call another...Exalted.”

~*~

He hated that he had hesitated before the title. If he was going to be stuck in this life for awhile. - he might as well be at the top of the pecking order. It had nothing to do with how it felt to see another slave serving him. Or the idea of Laurent being judged as not being able to do something like this.

Nothing at all.

He blinked and the looked up at the Prince and waited.

~*~

He wasn’t going to address the ‘favorite’ comment. It wasn’t worth it. There were expectations and commitment that came with that title and status that Damen want sure that Laurent fully understood- and he had never granted that status to anyone. He wasn’t going to do so now just to appease This blonde brat of a man.

He leaned back in his chair and studied Laurent, “While what you are saying is true to some extent- I am not one to just hand out that title - and the power that comes with it - without care or discretion. I will let you set some of your terms - but I will not take someone who is unwilling to my bed.”

He leaned forward, “You can set three terms Laurent- what is it you want?” He had to admit to being curious what the blonde could be wanting with the title being taken out of the running.

~*~

This Prince just had to be logical. Laurent wanted to sigh, but instead thought about what he wanted out of this encounter. If he was going to be giving his body over - there should be something for him out of it. Biting his lower lip, he thought and then looked Damen in the eye.

“I want the cock ring to be off. I want to be allowed two permissions that would normally be given to a favorite - you are still taking my innocence after all. I also want your mouth on my cock.” A Prince kneeling to take a Slave’s cock in his mouth? That wouldn’t happen. Laurent wanted to smirk at the other, but kept his face calm and open instead. No point in tipping him off.

“Which permissions are you wanting?” Even though Damen had a very good idea of what he was looking to get.

“I want to be able to go into the Market - I don’t care if I can’t go alone. I just want to be able to go and leave the Palace. I also want the ability to sleep where I choose.”

The requests weren’t outlandish, “I will counter with - you may go to the Market with a guard of MY choosing and I will go with the sleeping where you like as long as the room is part of my household’s layout.”

~*~

A guard of his choosing. This Prince wasn’t an idiot, but then again he was going to be taking over a Kingdom at some point. Laurent needed to quit judging him by the width of his biceps. Tapping a finger on his lips, “I will agree to those limitations if you add a chess game where the winner gets an additional request.”

“Within reason- there can be no requests for your release, or anything that will negate the treaty that has brought you here.”

“You have taken over my country - where else is it you think I am trying to get to? Patras is in your pocket, Vask would be using me as a breeding stud, and the Southern tribes hate Vere more than you ever have…”

“They did send us a lovely victory gift. Fruits, baked goods and other things. I had wondered.”

Laurent sighed. Of course the Tribes had rewarded Akielos. Even if there wasn’t an alliance - the Southern country had taken out a shared enemy. He held out a pale hand, “Do we have an agreement Exalted?”

Dament took the other’s hand and then shook it, but instead of letting go he led the slave back to his bed. Taking a seat on the edge of it, he pulled the blonde closer and then eased the cock ring off and held it up to show it was off and then set it on the table by the bed, “That goes back on in the morning.”

Laurent made a face and nodded, “If you insist - “ his voice was cut off as Damen’s mouth took the head of his cock between his lips. He couldn’t help but think that sitting on the edge of the bed and not kneeling to so this part of the agreement was cheating. And then there was a tongue tracing the vein along the bottom of his cock and Laurent’s brain shorted out.

~*~

Damenios of Akielos was not unfamiliar with sucking a cock. He was known to be very open minded about who shared his bed. And since being named the Crown Prince and Heir - he had been very aware that taking men to bed removed the issue of ever having to make a choice like his father had had to do. So he took the red, leaking head of Laurent’s cock into his mouth and suckled it, running his lips and tongue over the sensitive area. Then ran his tongue along the length

Then he moved closer and started to slide his mouth along the other’s cock and take him deeper into his mouth. He held onto the slender hisp to keep them as still as possible and to control the situation as much as he could. Once there were soft sounds coming from the man and he could feel his legs trembling against his own, Damen moved him to the bed and spread the trembling legs - leaving Laurent open and exposed.

Then he reached for a pot of oil.

~*~

“You aren’t done with your mouth…” Laurent said with a soft growl when the hot mouth left his cock.

“You said you wanted me to suck it - you never said you wanted to come in my mouth.” Damen said with a smirk, “Not thinking as clearly as normal are you Laurent?” he could see the frustration in the blue eyes looking up at him and then slicked fingers were back teasing his hole, as he loosely wrapped his fist around the cock that was still wet from his mouth. He watched as the slender hips started to move and the slave tried to hide the flush on his cheeks.

“If you turn your face away or hide your reactions from me I will stop Laurent. You aren’t to hide your pleasure from me.”

The blonde growled and stopped turning his head away.

 

~*~

Watching the other man as he prepared his body to be taken was not how Laurent had anticipated this going. He was supposed to be on his stomach and not having to look at this man. Who was playing with him, teasing him...making him react. He bit his lower lip and tried to hold back a whine - which didn’t work. He gripped the sheet under him as a third finger entered his ass and his back arched a bit and his eyes closed.

“Open your eyes.”

Couldn’t he give him this? This reprieve from being so open and on display? Couldn’t he let him hide as his fingers stretched and loosened him to take his cock? A cock that Laurent was familiar with enough to know that there would be a fourth finger entering him before the cock would. If he Prince were feeling generous.

And Laurent was praying he was going to be feeling generous.

~*~

Adding a fourth finger to the already well stretched hole wasn’t something he _had_ to do - but Damen felt it was the right thing to do. Then he pressed the head of his cock up against the well stretched hole and licked his lips. Laurent was flushed and restless on the bed under him. His legs were open and his eyes were dark. His lips were swollen. He already looked debauched - and that wasn’t even taking into account the stretched and shiny opening that Damen was pressing his cock into. Even with four fingers - there was still some stretch and burn for Laurent to feel.

The Prince wouldn’t let Laurent hide his face or sounds as he was taken for the first time. He waited till he was completely fully seated inside of the blonde before taking the hand away that was holding the slave’s head right where he had wanted it. The moment he was free, the blonde had turned his face away as his body was given time to adjust.

Damen wasn’t heartless. He wanted this to be an experience that the other man enjoyed. He wasn’t able to take without giving -not in scenario’s like this. After a bit, he moved his hips experimentally and the low moan and the answering roll of pale hips made him smirk a bit, “There we go….”

~*~

Laurent knew Prince Damianos of Akielos was a well endowed man. He had been bathing the man, warming his cock and generally forced to be in his company and care for the man in a variety of ways since his night of being given to him. And while in the privacy of his suite of rooms - the Prince had very little shame. So he knew what his ass had been in for. What he hadn’t been prepared for was the stretch and burn. The heaviness that came with being filled. The way his prostate was teased with every move of those broad, strong hips. He hadn’t been prepared to not be allowed some privacy with his reactions the first time.

And yet here he was - impaled on the cock of a Barbarian Prince.

Not to mention that his body was reacting to this. His cock was getting harder, his heart was racing and his body was flushed. With arousal or whatever other reaction to all of this that he was having. A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“E-exalted….” Laurent wanted to be able to glare up at Damen. He wanted to have that edge and defiance. He really did...he hoped that it came across.

~*~

Damen wasn’t all that sure exactly what Laurent was going for with this look he was giving him. But it seemed to be a mix of aggravation and need. Which - if Damen were honest with himself - seemed to suit the blonde man very well. It could also be that he had had that look on his face for awhile now - but Damen was pretty sure he wasn’t aware of it. He gave the blonde a moment to adjust and then he moved his hips. He rocked against the more slender man - driving into him a bit deeper. But then he shifted a bit and pulled Laurent down a bit more.

Starting out slow and easy - giving him a moment to adjust - it was his first time after all with Damen actually inside of him. But for all of his ‘good’ intentions - the tight heat started to get to the Prince and he started to move with a bit more urgency and power.

~*~

Laurent felt the burn. He felt his body adjust. And then the idiot over his was moving and there were sparks of pain and an ache. He was full and the weight inside of him was shift and moving and then it hit a spot and he felt a shock go up his spine and against his will a sound of pleasure escaped his lips.

Then there was a pull and drag as the cock in his ass started to move more urgently, he tried to look away - to hide himself but the Prince wasn’t having it. He was trapped and had to let the other man see his reactions on his face, in his eyes. He was well and truly caught under him and there wasn’t a way to escape him. He brought his hands up to push him away, to try and create some distance. But all that happened was that two massive hands pinned his wrists by his head and he was still just being taken.

He felt himself getting hard all over again...and then he was trapped between the Prince and his own body. There was the friction and ache in his ass. There was friction and ache around his cock that was trapped. There was just ache, and tension and need and there wasn’t an escape. There wasn’t time or room to breathe...there was just more and more …

“P-Please…..”

There was a rumbling voice and, then everything stopped. But the ache was still there. The need was still there. But he wasn’t _moving_ , “Please what Laurent?”

“P-Please….just make...it. Make it _stop_!!” He didn’t know what he wanted but he wanted to stop feeling like he was on the edge of something. He wanted the build up and the ache to stop. He just wanted it over...and he wanted the Prince to move.

~*~

Damen moved again - and again. He moved in and out of the tight heat of Laurent. He drove him back into the mattress. He listened to the barely there sounds the other was making and watched as he felt the need set in. Laurent when he got a needy look in his eye was gorgeous. His eyes turned the color of an angry sea and his skin turned rosy pink. There was a sheen of sweat and his lips were swollen and parted and there was no where for him to hide and he just had to feel and take what Damen was giving him.

He reached between them and gripped the trapped cock and stroked it - that made Laurent give a strangled moan and growl. Then he did it again as he moved inside of him and the blonde thrashed a bit under him.

“You are mine Laurent. This is for me only. And…” He punctuated each sentence with a harder, deeper thrust into the blonde, “I will be taking this pleasure from now on….”

Again, Damen was sure that the look the blonde shot him was supposed to be threatening or angry in some way. But he looked like a needy, hungry young man that just needed to be pounded a bit more - and so he did. He kept up the more rigorous pace and power with his hips and his hand, keeping the blonde stimulated. He would show him later that he was actually holding back right now. That there would be times when this seemed like a slow frolic. And there would be times when he would spend hours making the blonde his.

But tonight he was still breaking him in a bit and so he would take it easy on him.

For now…

~*~

An hour later, a sweat soaked Laurent was wondering just how the hell the Prince had kept going for so long. He lay spent on the bed, lamplight casting shadows on his slick skin. His thighs were spread and he lay fat and limp against the inner thigh that was slick with Damen’s release. His hair was matted under his head and his _Master_ was enjoying the view and sipping wine next to him reading something. He felt empty and he ached and he wanted...something. But he wasn’t sure what. So he turned his head on the pillow and glowered at the man next to him.

“I need….something.”

“Mhmm. But your mouth can wait a bit longer to be filled.”

He swatted at him ineffectually, “That’s not what I meant _Master_.” Laurent said with exasperation, “Just never mind….”

Then he was pulled closer and a large hand was fondling his backside and Laurent whimpered against his will. Then there were three fingers inside the aching entrance and some of the emptiness went away and the blonde almost purred. But restrained himself. It occurred to him that he was playing right into Damen’s hands like this. He was giving in and submitting. But he told himself that he was simply doing what he had to do to get some freedoms. Once he had those - he would start working on getting more till he had some semblance of power and ranking. 

Anything had to be better than a faceless slave in the Palace.

Even if it meant dealing with this....and with him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This series and challenge is my first foray into the Captive Prince fandom as a writer - and I am thrilled. I would love to thank everyone who helped me with this story. Especially Lis for your beta help - it wouldn't be as great as it is without all of you.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
